Salathiel
by Sayanel
Summary: Une vie déchiré par la souffrance n'est plus. Une nouvelle se forme, avec d'autres amis, d'autres amours, d'autres emmerdes. Et surtout, une vie dans une époque nouvelle et ancienne à la fois. Time-travel, présence possible de scènes dures (torture, meurtres...) Bonne lecture
1. Prologue

Hey ! Me revoilà avec le début d'une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Pour le rythme de parution, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, parce que je n'ai que peu de chapitres d'avance et surtout pour ne pas surcharger ma bêta :)

D'ailleurs merci beaucoup Gamzee Show pour avoir corrigé mon texte 8D

Et malheureusement, les personnages sont à J.K Rowlling... Snif.

Enfin bref, je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous sauterons ce passage, mais Bonne lecture !

Sayanel

* * *

**Prologue**

« Tel un ange déchu par ses pairs » Un homme qui s'avance.

« Une âme pure souillée par la folie des hommes » Un second se place à ses côtés.

« Un agneau sacrifié sans regret » Un troisième ferme le cercle et joint leurs mains.

Trois voix à l'unisson.

« Cette vie tu ne l'as pas méritée.

Cette vie, tu la quittes par la force de leurs souhaits.

De cette vie, nous voulons nous excuser.

Par la force de notre sang qui coule dans tes veines.

Et par les pouvoirs qui nous sont conférés :

Une nouvelle vie à toi se propose.

Une vie où ton existence n'est qu'un grain de sable sur la plage.

Une vie où tu garderas mémoire du passé.

Si tu le souhaites, tu pourrais déranger la roue du temps...

Lorsque futur et passé se mélangeront, toi seul pourras décider

Où est le rêve, où est la réalité. »

Petit à petit, les trois formes se fondent dans les brumes de l'inconscience. Et dans une rue moldue de Londres, un corps sans vie et tout ce qui fut un jour à lui disparaissent dans les ombres de la nuit, vers un temps qui lui est inconnu. Et le monde se distord, se fond.

Avant de vivre le présent, il faut vivre le passé.

* * *

Une petite review pour avoir votre avis ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs, me revoilà !_**

**_Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui sont passé, et surtout ceux qui m'on mis en follow ou en favorits ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire, même si elle est un peu courte. Mes chapitres sont plutôt petits, mais les premiers encore plus (ceux que j'écris en ce moment tournent autour des 2 000 mots). J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance pour pouvoir poster efficacement._**

**_J'ai été surprise de n'avoir reçu que deux review, mais merci à vous cher lecteur, après tout je n'ai pas écrit grand chose dans ce prologue ^^_**

**_Et encore une fois un gros merci à ma gentille bêta Gamzee Show, qui (soit dit en passant) dessine formidablement bien !_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir. Mes souvenirs me revinrent peu à peu. Voldemort m'envoyant le sort mortel, détruisant l'Horcruxe en moi, mais me laissant ses pouvoirs, pour une obscure raison. Peut-être n'avait-il pas réussi à les enlever ? Peut-être avait-t-il voulu continuer à jouer ? Je sentais encore sa sombre force en moi, les murmures mortuaires de Nagini résonnaient encore à mes oreilles. Neville avait été un véritable héros, plus gryffondor que Godric lui-même. D'un coup d'épée il avait décapité le dernier fragment de l'âme de mon éternel Némésis, nous mettant enfin à égalité. La bataille de Poudlard était restée dans les mémoires, première d'une liste bien trop longue. Remus et Tonks étaient tombés là-bas, avant que le lord noir ne se replie. Avait commencé alors un entrainement intensif, ponctué par des lettres annonçant la mort de telle ou telle personne. Des larmes envahirent mes yeux alors que je repensais à eux. Et à _lui._ Durant ces quelques mois, nous nous étions tous rapprochés, développant réflexes et techniques de survies. Nous soutenant mutuellement lorsqu'une personne plus importante à nos yeux succombait. Et, entre le sang et la mort, entre cauchemars éveillés et scènes de tortures des nôtres durant la nuit, j'étais tombé amoureux. Lors d'une attaque que nous avions minutieusement préparée, nous étions tombés dans un piège. Il n'y avait eu aucun survivant, nous n'étions déjà plus qu'une demi-douzaine. L'Ordre du Phénix se composait, en tout et pour tout, de moi, le Survivant. Bien que ce nom ne m'irait pas très longtemps. Dans un dernier assaut inutile, je m'élançai, enragé par la mort de celui pour qui je vivais. Mon dernier souvenir ? Cette intense lumière verte. Finalement, c'était elle qui avait régit ma vie. Après tout, mes yeux n'étaient-ils pas de la couleur de l'Avada ?

Mes pensées se figèrent. Alors c'est ça, la mort ? Non, il y avait eu ce rêve…Ces trois hommes, que je croyais connaître, mais sans les avoir jamais rencontrés. Et puis j'avais revu leurs visages. Oh, pas tous, seuls certains, et ils m'avaient dit une phrase spéciale, mais impossible de m'en rappeler.

Dans ma main se trouvait une feuille. Je l'ouvris :

_« Cher Harry James Potter, puisque tu t'appelles ainsi pour l'instant._

_Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi tu sens encore la vie fourmiller en toi…_

_Cadmus, pas la peine de mélodramatiser !_

_Laisse tomber Antioche, tu ne connais rien à la beauté de l'art !_

_Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Je ne sais pas qui est le plus immature…Enfin bref. Je ne sais pas si tu nous as reconnu, mais nous sommes tes lointains ancêtres._

_Surtout toi en fait P'tit frère._

_Merci pour cette intervention Ô combien importante Cadmus._

_C'est sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui sortirais un truc si intelligent Antioche._

_Mais taisez-vous ! Je savais bien que j'aurais du écrire cette lettre seul. Bref, je me présente : Ignotus Peverell, dernier du nom._

_Et je suis Cadmus Peverell, avant dernier du nom._

_Pff, ça veut rien dire ! Moi je suis Antioche Peverell, l'aîné des trois célèbres frères Peverell !_

_Normalement Harry, tu devrais te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé lors du rituel. Pour faire simple, tu as, l'espace d'un instant, possédé nos trois reliques. Si l'on ajoute à cela le fait que tu es mon descendant, ainsi que celui plus ou moins direct des fondateurs, que tu sois plutôt puissant et enfin sujet a une prophétie, nous avons pu entrer en contact avec toi. Après ta mort, nous t'avons téléporté ici, ainsi que tes possessions. Tu remarqueras surement que tu n'es pas dans la même époque que pendant ta vie antérieure, mais n'ai crainte : tu as une identité vérifiable et ton âme est ancrée ici. Peu importe que le cours du temps change, ta vie n'en sera pas altérée._

_P'tit frère, toi aussi tu vires dans les phrases incompréhensibles._

_Cadmus ?_

_Oui ?_

_La ferme ! C'est assez compréhensible pour Sa Seigneurie Peverell ? Bon, je continue. Si tu préfères, ton existence et celle d'Harry Potter sont séparées._

_Il peut mourir, tu vivras. Tu peux vivre, il mourra._

_Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est « tu peux mourir il vivra » !_

_Antioche ! Tu casses tout mon effet !_

_Ne pas les __stupéfixer__, ne pas les __stupéfixer__… STUPEFIX !_

…

…

_Bon, au moins on aura la paix. Je disais, ici tu n'es pas Harry Potter, tu es un Peverell. Il te faut donc un autre nom. Libre à toi de le choisir, mais choisis bien : il te suivra toute ta vie. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ton physique aussi a changé. Tu es plus grand, comme si tu avais eu une enfance normale, et tu as le physique des Peverell. Pour finir, plusieurs personnes ont tenu à te parler, avant que leurs esprits ne retournent ici._

_FINITE INCANTATEM »_

_Moi, Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks, te remercie d'avoir pris soin de mon fils après mon décès. En mémoire de cela, j'offre à toi la capacité d'être métamorphomage. Libre à toi d'en user, mais tu en aura une maîtrise innée._

_Moi, Remus Lupin, te remercie d'avoir pris soin de mon fils après mon décès. En mémoire de cela et de l'amitié qui m'unit, aujourd'hui encore, à ton père, je t'offre le savoir pour être pluripatroni. Je sais que tu as cette capacité, il ne te reste plus qu'à la maitriser._

_Moi, Severus Snape, se souviens de ce qui s'est passé mais rien ne m'obligera à l'expliquer, te lègue mes connaissance de l'art subtile qu'est la magie de l'esprit. En potion, je ne me fais pas de mensonge : tu es toujours un véritable cornichon._

_Moi, Lily Potter née Evans, n'aie qu'un conseil à t'offrir : la magie runique et l'ancienne magie me sont communes, et un pacte les reliant à toi coule dans tes veines._

Après avoir fini ma lecture, les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Fouillant mes poches, je trouvai un Bic moldu et, pris d'une impulsion subite, j'écrivis un simple « merci » à la suite de cette lettre. Mes yeux s'écarquillaient alors que de l'encre suintait du parchemin. Elle se déplaçais avec grâce, formant des arabesques qui formait elles mêmes des mots. Deux mots, deux petits mots, mais pourtant je les contemplais comme un miracle.

_De rien._

* * *

_**Un petit message ?**_  
_**Une trace de votre passage ?**_

_**Sayanel**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et attends avec impatience votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer :)**

**Sayanel**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Comment cela était-il possible ? Ils sont morts depuis… Si ça se trouve, ils ne sont pas morts, après tout ils ont bien dits que j'avais changé d'époque, non ? Une seuls solution pour mettre fin à mon dilemme : demander directement aux concernés.

_Excusez-moi –Ignotus, c'est cela ?- mais êtes-vous-morts à l'époque où je me trouve actuellement ? Je veux dire, est-ce que je vous parle de loin ou en défiant toutes les lois sur la vie et la mort ?_

_C'est bien cela, les deux énergumènes qui me servent de frères sont actuellement en train de jouer au poker avec Shakespeare-un chic type si tu veux mon avis- nous sommes morts depuis bien longtemps._

_Et… En quelle année suis-je ?_

_Cela, à toi de la découvrir. Mais avant, t'es-tu choisi un nouveau nom ?_

Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, pris dans la tempête des évènements. Pourtant, un prénom me vint à l'esprit. Un s'inscrivit devant mes yeux. Je le couchais sur le papier.

_Salathiel. Je serais Salathiel Peverell._

_Et en deuxième prénom ?_

_Un seul ne suffit donc pas ?_

_En tant que noble, tu dois en avoir plusieurs. C'est le signe de ton érudition, et sans cela tes auditeurs auront d'ores et déjà une mauvaise impression._

_Auriez-vous une proposition à me faire ?_

_Pourquoi pas Myrdin ? C'est le prénom de merlin._

_Ça fait un peu pompeux… Je sais ! Salathiel Mordred Peverell, tel sera mon nom._

Alors que j'écrivais ces quelques mots, je sentis une puissante magie m'entourer et se répandre dans chaque fibre de mon être. Je sentis avec douleur mon dos se redresser, mes bras et mes jambes s'allonger. Pendant ce qui me parut être plusieurs minutes, je sentis mon corps changer. J'eu l'impression d'avoir pris beaucoup trop de polynectar.

_Euh… Ignotus ? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vient de m'arriver ?_

_Et bien, tu as utilisé la formule rituelle pour changer de nom, tu es maintenant un Peverell. Tu en as acquis les caractéristiques physiques : cheveux d'un noir abyssale et lisses, portés long, un teint pâle, plutôt grand, un visage fin et aristocratique. Sans me vanter nous étions plutôt beaux. Mais si jamais certain changements ne te plaisent pas, tu devrais pouvoir les altérés, grâce à ton nouveau don de métamorphomage._

_Euh... D'accord._

_Je vais maintenant te laisser, c'est ta nouvelle-vie, pas la mienne. Mais si tu as besoin de réponse ou juste envie de parler, viens me voir !_

_A plus_

_PS : passe à Gringott à l'occasion, il y a un certain nombre de chose qui doivent t'attendre là-bas…_

Le parchemin redevint alors vierge, ne laissant aucune trace de notre conversation. J'examinais alors le lieu où je me trouvais. Une forêt sombre et austère qui m'en rappelait une autre. Mais je ne pouvais pas être dans la Forêt interdite, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis mort à Londres, mais comment… Je e giflais mentalement : j'avais voyagé dans le temps, j'avais discuté avec un de mes ancêtres morts depuis… longtemps, et le seul truc qui me choque, c'est que je ne sois plus au même endroit ? Mais si ça se trouve, à cette époque il y avait une forêt dans cette partie de Londres. Oui, ce doit être ça.

Je commençais on chemin dans une direction qui me semblait être le Sud, tout à fait au hasard. Je remarquais l'absence de ma baguette, mais je pouvais me débrouiller sans. Oh, je ne maîtrise pas encore complètement la magie sans baguette, mais assez pour tenir un jour ou deux.

J'entendis des bruissements autour de moi, comme si des centaines de mulots et autres rongeurs foulaient le sol à mes côtés en même temps. Je me retournais, et

« OH PUTAIN ! »

Je me mis à courir derrière tout ce petit monde, courir pour ma vie. Je remarquais au passage que je courais plus vite qu'avant, petit cadeau d'Ignotus surement. Je bifurquais à droite, puis à gauche, reconnaissant les lieux. Une fois sorti de cette forêt je m'accordais un repos. J'étais à présent hors de danger. Le bon côté des choses ? Je savais maintenant où j'étais.

Qui pouvait bien héberger une colonie d'Acromentules, à part Hogwart ?

* * *

Review ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toi, ami lecteur !

Je ais que je suis en retard d'un jour, mais je n'étais pas chez moi hier et je poste donc ce matin... Et puis ce n'est qu'un petit jour de rien du tout, hein ?

*Se cache derrière son écran*

Ne me frappez pas !

Sinon, j'attends avec impatience d'avoir votre avis.

Bonne lecture :)

Sayanel

PS : Les RAR Anonymes son en dessous du texte :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Je remontai ma capuche sur mon visage, remarquant distraitement que je portais des vêtements sobres mais indéniablement riches. J'étais à Hogwart ! Bon, je ne savais pas vraiment quand, mais c'était avant mes années ici, car j'avais reconnu la carrure d'Aragog, morte pendant ma première année. De plus, c'était après qu'Hagrid soit devenu garde-chasse, donc Tom n'étais, je pense, plus scolarisé ici.

Je me dirigeai vers le château d'un bon pas. Arrivant devant la lourde porte de chêne, je frappai et demandais à voir le professeur McGonagall, qui -si mes calculs étaient bon- était déjà directrice adjointe.

Je n'attendis que quelques instants avant de la voir arriver. Je me concentrai pour garder un visage neutre : qu'est-ce qu'elle était jeune !

« Monsieur ? Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître. »

« Je serais ravi de vous révéler mon nom, mais j'aimerais le faire dans un endroit plus discret que la Porte Professeur. »

« Soit. Suivez-moi. »

Elle se retourna, déjà stricte. Je pouffai mentalement en la suivant, tentant de repérer les changements qui avaient eu lieu. Nous arrivâmes finalement à son bureau. Elle s'assit derrière un meuble en hêtre massif, et je pris place dans le fauteuil posé devant.

« Puis-je maintenant savoir qui vous êtes, et pourquoi vous avez demandé à me voir moi, au lieu du directeur ? »

Je lançai le plus discrètement que je pouvais les sorts de silence, de repousse-gêneurs (dérivé du repousse moldu) et autres sorts de protection.

« J'aimerais tout d'abord un serment inviolable de votre part, vous engageant à garder pour vous et pour vous seule, et ce malgré la légilimencie ou tout autre forme de magie pouvant récupérer des informations, ce que je vais vous confier. En contrepartie, je m'engagerais à dire la vérité, et seulement la vérité et les possibles conclusions que j'en tire. Sinon, je ne pourrais vous délivrer ces quelques renseignements. »

« Pour cela, j'aurais besoin de votre nom. »

« Pas assez subtile professeur, j'ai passé suffisamment d'années entouré de serpents pour connaître la ruse » dis-je avec un sourire. « Acceptez-vous ? »

« Soit, j'accepte. »

D'un geste habituel, je cherchai ma baguette, avant de me souvenir de son absence. Bon, je ferais donc sans. J'attrapais les mains de celle qui deviendrait plus tard la directrice et prononçais les paroles rituelles :

« Moi, Salathiel Mordred Peverell, jure sur ma magie de dire la vérité et seulement la vérité à Minerva McGonagall ici présente. »

Un fil vert émeraude sorti de mon cœur et s'enroula autour de nos mains jointes.

« Moi, Minerva McGonagall, jure sur ma magie de ne dévoiler aucune des informations que Salathiel Mordred Peverell ici présent va me donner, et ce malgré la légilimencie ou tout autre forme de magie pouvant récupérer des informations. »

Un second fil sorti de sa poitrine, cependant celui-là était rouge, bien que strié de bleu.

Je me rassis sur le fauteuil, me sentant un peu faible.

« Vous allez bien M. Peverell ? »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me contenterais de bien dormir cette nuit. Je pense que vous avez de nombreuses questions, posez-les donc. Ah, et appelez-moi Salathiel s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Êtes vus un descendant d'un des frères Peverell ? »

« Euh… »

Je ressortis mon parchemin, après tout elle le saurait bien à un moment ou un autre.

_Ignotus ?_

_Oui Salathiel ?_

_J'ai une petite question : je descends de toi, de Cadmus ou d'Antioche maintenant ?_

_Par le sang, tu es un peu comme notre héritier magique, considère toi comme notre fils à tous les trois . Le fils direct, bien entendu._

Je relevai la tête et croisais le regarde choqué de Minerva.

« Je pense que vous avez encore plus de questions maintenant ! Vous pouvez me considérer comme le fils des trois frères Peverell, étant donné que je suis leur héritier magique et qu'ils sont ma seule famille de sang. »

« Qu'est-ce que ce parchemin ? »

Quand je me suis réveillé, je l'ai trouvé à mes côtés. Il me permet de parler avec Ignotus, Cadmus et Antioche Peverell. »

Alors qu'elle me posait d'autres questions, je laissais mon regard vagabonder… Son bureau en lui-même n'avait pas changé, et il avait toujours vue sur le saule cogneur… Le saule cogneur ? Mon visage devait être éloquent, car aussitôt une question vint :

« Vous allez bien Salathiel ? »

« Oui, enfin je crois… J'aimerai à mon tour vous posez une question des plus singulière : quel jour sommes nous, et surtout en quelle année ? »

« Nous sommes le 25 août 1977 pourquoi ? »

Une seule pensée traversa alors mon esprit : j'allais _le_ revoir.

* * *

Place aux Réponses Aux Review Anonymes (ce qui est un titre idiot étant donné que le reviewer laisse un pseudo mais je crois qu'on s'en moque -')

**tompotter12 :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé ton avis ^^ et le prochain chapitre, le voilà !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou ^^**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, encore une fois corrigé par la merveilleuse Gamzee-Show (nos yeux la remercient)!**

**D'ailleurs elle est débordé, et je m'en veux de lui faire corriger mes chapitres alors qu'elle a déjà beaucoup de boulot, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé pour relire ma fic qu'il se fasse entendre :)**

**Merci à **_Marliine23, Yzeute _**et**_ Berkano_ **pour leurs reviews au chapitre précédant. Et merci à toi qui lit cette histoire ! :D**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Sayanel **

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Je racontai tout à Minerva : mon enfance chez les Dursley, ma vie pleine d'aventures à Hogwart, mes amis, la guerre, la survie, _lui_, ma mort. Moi, le Survivant qui ne porte que trop bien son nom. Je dus aussi faire apparaître quelques boîtes de mouchoirs, en repensant à tous ces êtres qui ne sont plus.

« Harry, que… »

« Salathiel est mon nom désormais. » la coupai-je « Il représente mon existence. Harry Potter n'est plus, ou plutôt, n'est pas encore. »

« Soit. » Elle sourit. « Salathiel, que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Et bien… j'aimerais faire ma septième année à Poudlard, et passer mes NEWTS. Bien sûr, je comprendrais que ce ne soit pas possible mais… »

« Je vais faire en sorte que cela le devienne. »

« Merci. Oh, pour expliquer à Dumbledore mon arrivée, dites-lui qu'avant de mourir, ma mère m'a vanté les mérites de son école, et que je suis donc venu après avoir fait mon deuil. »

« Avant de vous rencontrer, je vous aurais dit de faire confiance à Dumbledore. Mais maintenant… »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir professeur ! »

Je quittai alors son bureau. Je ne croisai pas âme qui vive en ressortant, même pas un mort. Dès que je fus en dehors des protections, je transplanai dans l'arrière-cour du chaudron baveur. Ravalant un haut-le-cœur, j'ouvris le passage.

Aussitôt, une foule de souvenirs m'assaillirent. Je m'appuyai un instant contre le mur, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ici… C'était durant la bataille du chemin de traverse qu'Hermione avait été attrapée. Je serai le poing. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

J'affichai alors un visage neutre et aristocratique et me dirigeai vers Gringott. Je patientai quelque peu, le temps qu'un gobelin se libère.

« Bonjour monsieur… ? »

« Peverell. »

Le gobelin eu la gentillesse de ne pas paraître trop choqué.

« Monsieur Peverell, bienvenu à Gringott. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Je me penchai vers lui et chuchotai, avec un air de conspirateur :

« J'aimerai savoir quelles sont mes possessions, et dans un endroit plus discret si possible. »

« Venez, nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau, Monsieur Peverell. »

Je le suivis à travers un dédale de couloirs, sachant que si je le perdais des yeux je ne reverrais sûrement jamais la lumière du jour. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans un bureau somptueux, avec un magnifique meuble imposant derrière lequel mon guide s'assit.

« Monsieur Peverell, pour connaître ce que vous pouvez revendiquer, il vous suffit de laisser couler un peu de votre magie sur ce parchemin. Tout ce qui se passe dans ce bureau restera confidentiel, bien évidement. »

Il me tendit le dit parchemin. N'ayant pu m'acheter une baguette, je posai ma paume à plat sur la feuille et laissai ma magie s'y déverser, comme on ouvre un barrage. Je m'arrêtai en voyant la mine horrifiée du gobelin.

« Veuillez m'excusez, ma magie est un peu capricieuse ces temps-ci »

« Ce… ce n'est rien. » m'assura-t-il. Il récupéra le parchemin et appliqua quantité de sorts, dont je n'avais, pour la plupart, jamais entendu parler.

« Si Monseigneur veux bien se donner la peine… » Il me retourna le document en s'inclinant, ce que je ne compris pas.

« Monsieur suffira, euh… » Je jetais rapidement un œil sur le badge qu'il arborait et manquait de m'étouffer « Grispec. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce changement de comportement, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Monsieur est trop bon. Vous êtes actuellement à la tête de la famille Peverell, tout leur or et leurs possessions dans le monde sorcier et moldu sont à vous. De plus, vous avez aussi cinq sièges au mangemanot pour cette famille aussi ancienne que puissante. Durant les nombreuses guerres qui ont déchiré le monde de la magie, cette famille à toujours réussi à se trouver du côté des vainqueurs, ce que peu de personnes savent. Elle est plutôt discrète et agit dans l'ombre. Nombre de personnes ont légué leurs biens à cette famille au 16ème siècle, ce qui explique ces innombrables terres.

En plus de tout cela, vous avez votre coffre personnel qui est plus que bien fourni, presque autant que celui des Peverell. D'un point de vue magique, cela se corse : vous êtes l'héritier magique direct de plusieurs grands sorciers. Ils sont au nombre de 8 : Helga Hufflepuff et son don de pluripatroni, ou Celle-qui-puise-sa-force-en-ceux-qui-lui-sont-cher Rowena Ravenclaw et sa mémoire instantanée, ou Celle-qui-apprenait-tout-plus-vite-que-son-ombre Godric gryffindor et l'adrénaline magique, ou Celui-qui-était-plus-fort-aux-portes-de-la-mort Salazar Slytherin et le parselmouth, ou Celui-qui-sifflait-aux-humains Antioche, Cadmus et Ignotus Peverell vos ancêtres et un certain… Vol-Voldemort. »

Son nom faisait même trembler les gobelins ? Moi qui pensais pouvoir vivre une vie paisible, c'est loupé.

« Avant que vous ne préveniez les Aurors ou je ne sais qui, je tiens à vous dire que c'est accidentel, et que s'il l'apprenait il me tuerait. De plus, je me verrais dans l'obligation de retirer mon or de chez vous et de porter plainte contre Gringott et contre vous pour faute grave. »

« Tout cela restera entre nous, ne vous inquiétez pas. Voulez-vous descendre dans vos voûtes ? »

« Tant que je peux en remonter. » plaisantai-je. « De toute façon, j'ai toujours eu une certaine affinité avec les dragons. »

J'eu alors le plaisir de voir un gobelin changer de couleur et, croyez-le ou non, c'est très amusant. Nous partîmes dans les célèbres wagonnets, toujours aussi rapides.

« Par quel coffre voulez-vous commencer, monsieur Peverell ? »

« Le coffre familial s'il-vous-plait. »

Nous descendîmes très bas, encore plus bas que quand nous avions croisé le dragon. Le wagonnet se stoppa tout en douceur, à ma grande surprise. Nous étions devant une porte de pierre immense et très ouvragée. En m'approchant, je constatai que les dessins contaient l'histoire de mes oncles, comme je me plaisais à les appeler. Au centre, se trouvait une empreinte de main, et un clou en sortait. Avec l'assentiment de Grispec, je plaçai ma main dans l'empreinte. Mu par une impulsion soudaine, je libérai ma magie, comme avec le parchemin. Je ne sentais pas de douleur, mais je voyais les dessins se colorer d'un rouge lumineux, preuve que mon sang et ma magie étaient reconnus par la porte. J'enlevai ma main et la soignai instinctivement, sans même y penser. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et je demandai :

« Pouvons-nous entrer ? » Grispec paru surpris de ma question.

« Vous pouvez entrer sans danger, cependant il vaut mieux pour mon espérance de vie que je reste dehors. »

Je pouffai, l'humour gobelin n'était semblable à aucun autre. J'entrai et m'arrêtai. J'étais si riche que ça ? La chambre forte était aussi grande que la Grande Salle de Hogwart, et elle était remplie de pièce d'or du sol au plafond.

Je remarquais diverses portes et m'en approchais : l'une donnait sur une bibliothèque qui ferait tomber Hermione en pamoison. Ne pas penser à Hermione, se concentrer sur le coffre. La seconde était remplie d'ingrédients de potions, et je la refermai aussitôt, une douleur sourde dans la poitrine. Une autre contenait des centaines de boites de bijoux, une quatrième des actes de propriétés dans le monde entier et une dernière renfermait des affaires pour Hogwart. Robes, malles, cage à hibou, plumes… Je repérai dans le fond une malle à huit serrures. Je m'en approchai et l'ouvris. Elle était composée d'un compartiment normal, de trois compartiments plus ou moins grands et que je jugeais bien protégés et de quatre salles auxquelles on accédait par une échelle ou par un escalier. Je la camouflais en malle ordinaire d'un glamour sans baguette et remplis le compartiment le plus petit d'encre, de plumes, de parchemin…bref, de tout ce dont j'aurai besoin pour une année scolaire. Je repartis ensuite dans la bibliothèque et récupérai nombre d'ouvrages qui m'étaient inconnus, les déposant au sol de l'une des salles qui deviendrai plus tard ma bibliothèque personnelle, la septième.

En ressortant, je me décidai à entrer dans le 'laboratoire' et emportai nombre de potions, de soin ou plus… humoristiques. Je plaçai les différentes fioles derrière la quatrième serrure, sous nombre de sorts de stase et de sorts incassables. J'allais retrouver Grispec quand je remarquai une dernière porte, cachée de façon à ce qu'on ne la voit qu'en sortant. Je poussai cette porte mystérieuse et…

* * *

**Alors, une petite idée de ce que va trouver notre héros ?**

**(OYO)**

**une petite review pour l'auteur ?**


End file.
